


Untitled Nasir Birthday Fic

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>venomedveins:</p><p>    someone write a birthday fic<br/>where it’s agron’s birthday and duro is alive<br/>and they celebrate with drunkeness<br/>and spartacus finds some honey cakes on a raid<br/>and nasir is happy that both germans are happy<br/>but he’s like</p><p>    "what’s a birthday?"</p><p>    and the germans have to tell him<br/>and they make up a day to celebrate for nasir’s birthday<br/>because rebellion happiness needs to happen more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Nasir Birthday Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomedveins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/gifts).



"To Agron!" Duro playfully wraps arm around Agron’s neck, and brief tussle enuses while rebels shout back, "To Agron!"

Cycle of seasons has turned with Duro safe from Roman bloodsport and Agron nearly overflowing with good humor, with gratefulness, and above all at this moment with sopping drunken love for all mankind not born Roman. Agron grins down from atop temple stairs, waving overflowing cup of wine as he throws his arm round Duro’s shoulder.

Saxa winds her slim form through crowd, amphora of wine held aloft, while Lugo sways already from effect of undiluted wine as Gannicus leans against wall, already on his second amphora. Crixus and Naevia stand off to far edge of celebration, but smile and partake of wine, and Spartacus and Donar stand beside Agron and his brother; none among them wears frown.

"To Spartacus! To my fucking brother!" Agron cries out in German. "To Spartacus! To Agron’s fucking brother!" roars chorus of Germanian rebels.

Duro’s eyes roll. “To fucking Duro," he sighs.

But Agron quells Duro’s displeasure by refilling both their cups, bullies away Duro’s sullenness with force of his happiness at surprise celebration in his honor.

“To fucking Duro!” he shouts in common tongue. "To fucking Duro!” crowd yells back.

Grateful rebels feast on honey cakes - freshly looted from Roman viilla by Spartacus for occasion - and wine and talk flow as water as revelry spreads throughout camp.

But Agron looks around him, mind clearing all at once, smile vanishing from his face. He cannot take his full measure of joy, nor even company of his brother, for he is missing his heart. “Where is Nasir?” he asks Duro. “He was at my side only moment ago…”

"He was just here…" Duro turns from conversing with giggling former body slave Chadara, his laughing eyes sobering quickly.

"He has been quiet tonight, and does not stand with me but instead hangs back within shadows," Agron muses. "It is perhaps too much for him, after being shut up within villa walls."

"He is likely nearby, snoring," Duro laughs. "He cannot drink more than two cups of wine without falling down."

"Perhaps." Agron smiles at that; Nasir may well be slumped in corner of temple in stupor. But Agron’s eyes never stop searching crowd, and uneasy feeling grows stronger.  
Agron finds him where he last thinks to look, standing just behind him in shadows, swaying tipsily, quiet as mouse.

"You did not hear me call to you?" Agron asks, bending down to look into Nasir’s flushed face.

"Revelry increases in volume with every new amphora unsealed," Nasir laughs. "I can only with difficulty hear you now."

Agron strokes Nasir’s soft blush of beard, bends his body further to press his lips against Nasir’s mouth, and Nasir bounces up to meet him, eager and warm in Agron’s arms. “Let us retire to quiet of our rooms so thatI may unwrap most coveted birthday present.”

Nasir’s fist wraps around Agron’s necklace, tugging leather strip against Agron’s neck, other hand slithering down to stroke Agron’s hard cock. “Agron. Yes. Wait. What is ‘birthday’ ?”

*****

"To Nasir!"

Nasir stops short, cheeks flushing pink as crowd of celebrating rebels turns to greet him as one on Agron’s signal.

It was Duro’s idea to send Nasir off with Lugo to hone hunting skills, with Lugo given orders to frustrate Nasir’s efforts whenever possible.

Now Nasir stands looking like prey until Agron hurries down from stairs to pull Nasir to his side.

"What is this?" Nasir asks wonderingly. "I have done nothing of note."

"You were born," Agron smiles.

Nasir’s brows furrow as he slowly takes Agron’s meaning. “But I do not have birthday,” he reminds Agron. “My brother gave me only my name.”

"Then I shall give it to you,” Agron tells him.

And beaming smile that slowly lights Nasir’s face fills Agron to overflowing.


End file.
